1st Anti-Aircraft Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Anti-Aircraft Brigade |role=Air Defence |size= |command_structure=Aldershot Command GHQ troops, BEF 11th AA Division 1st AA Group |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Battle of France Dunkirk evacuation The Blitz }} 1st Anti-Aircraft Brigade (1 AA Bde) was an Air Defence formation of the British Army in World War II that served in the Battle of France and The Blitz. Origin The brigade was created on 26 June 1935 at Blackdown, near Aldershot.1 AA Bde at Orbat.com At first it was designated 1st Air Defence Brigade,Monthly Army Lists 1935–36. then 1st Anti-Aircraft GroupMonthly Army Lists 1936–37. before the 1 AA Bde title was settled upon. 1st Anti-Aircraft Bde formed part of Aldershot Command and on the outbreak of war on 3 September 1939 it had the following composition:AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files * 6th Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery ** 3rd, 12th & 15th AA Batteries * 1st Light Anti-Aircraft Battery, RA * 1st Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Engineers ** A & B Anti-Aircraft Companies (searchlights) * 1st & 2nd Anti-Aircraft Brigade Signals, Royal Corps of Signals Battle of France The brigade proceeded to France with the British Expeditionary Force (BEF). In January 1940, 1st AA Regiment was transferred from the Royal Engineers to the Royal Artillery as 1st Searchlight Regiment and joined 5th Searchlight Brigade.1 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45GHQ at RA 39–45 When the Battle of France opened on 10 May 1940, 1 AA Bde was attached to General Headquarters BEF, with the following composition:Ellis, Appendix I Commander: Brigadier E.D. Milligan * 1st Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA (equipped with 3-inch guns)1 HAA at RA 39–45 **15, 16 & 17 Batteries * 6th Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA6 HAA at RA 39–45 **2, 12 & 18 Batteries * 85th (Tees) Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA, (Territorial Army)85 HAA at RA 39–45 ** 174 (North Riding), 175 (North Riding) & 220 (County of Durham) Batteries The Blitz Following the Dunkirk evacuation, 1 AA Bde was redeployed to 11th AA Division covering the industrial town of Crewe during the Blitz. AA regiments were now designated either Heavy (HAA) or Light (LAA). In late 1940, the brigade had the following composition:11 AA Div at RA 39–45 * 1st HAA Regiment (left to join Eighth Army in Sicily, July 1943) **15, 16 & 17 Batteries * 106th HAA Regiment, RA (TA) (raised in August 1940, left to join Allied Forces HQ in North Africa, June 1943)106 HAA at RA 39–45 * 45th LAA Regiment, RA (TA) (raised in July 1940, left to join Allied Forces HQ, North Africa, November 1942)45 LAA at RA 39–45 * 63rd LAA Regiment, RA (TA) (raised in October 1940, left to join Allied Forces HQ, North Africa, November 1942)63 LAA at RA 39–45 * 61st (South Lancashire) Searchlight Regiment, RA (TA) (converted from 5th Battalion South Lancashire Regiment August 1940, became 61st Garrison Regiment, Royal Artillery February 1942)61 SL Rgt at RA 39–45 **432, 433 & 434 S/L Batteries * 78th Searchlight Regiment, RA (TA) (raised August 1940, disbanded September 1943)78 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45 * 83rd Seachlight Regiment, RA (TA) (raised January 1941 at Crewe, disbanded December 1944)83 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45 1st Anti-Aircraft Brigade was disbanded on 30 April 1945. Postwar By 1947, 1 AA Bde had been reformed in 1 AA Group, which covered London and South East England.AA Group at British Army units from 1945 on After Anti-Aircraft Command was disbanded on 10 March 1955, HQ 1 AA Bde was converted into a Territorial Army formation based at Edenbridge, Kent, and renumbered 30 AA Bde. That formation in turn was disbanded in 1961.AA Brigades 30–65 at British Army units from 1945 on Notes References * Maj L.F. Ellis, History of the Second Word War: United Kingdom Military Series: the War in France and Flanders 1939–1940, London: HMSO, 1954 http://www.ibiblio.org/hyperwar/UN/UK/UK-NWE-Flanders/UK-NWE-Flanders-I.htm External sources * Patriot Files * The Royal Artillery 1939–1945 * Orders of Battle * British Army units from 1945 on Category:Military units and formations established in 1935 Category:Air defence brigades of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1955